


a mess, really

by eli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, adashi/shadam, all characters are lgbtq+, klance, no one is straight, season 7 hasn't happend, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_writes/pseuds/eli_writes
Summary: The Gay One: I miss earth. i miss the emo quartetThe Bi Theater Guy: whom the fuckmove, im gay: im not even gonna botherThe Gay One: y'know, p!atd, top, fob and mcrThe Gay One: u used to listen to panic religiouslyThe Bi Theater Guy: oh yea lol





	1. a pride of lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garden_hearts386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hearts386/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oxygen is for the weak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437022) by [garden_hearts386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hearts386/pseuds/garden_hearts386). 



> ahhh my first fic on here wooo
> 
> sooo uh lets ignore s7 and pretend the earth hasn't been taken over by that chinchilla looking asshole called Sendak
> 
> this is a gift for garden_hearts386 bc their vld text fic has me laughing my ass off
> 
> i need sleep

Coran added Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Romelle and Krolia to the chat.

 

Coran named the group "Voltron"

 

Pidge set their nickname to Non-Binary Royalty

 

Non-Binary Royalty: yes this is me coming out and we forgot someome

 

Non-Binary Royalty added itbedatboi to the chat 

 

Non-Binary Royalty: there we go

 

itbedatboi: oh shit waddup

 

Lance: hey matt

 

itbedatboi: henlo

 

Keith changed Lance's nickname to The Bi Theater Guy

 

The Bi Theater Guy changed Keith's nickname to The Gay One

 

The Gay One: not complaing tbh

 

Shiro set his nickname to move, im gay

 

move. im gay: god damnit keith u took the good one

 

The Gay One: Then perish

 

The Bi Theater Guy set Hunk's nickname to bestboi

 

bestboi: yay!

 

The Gay One: christ he's too bright

 

Romelle set her nickname to queenie 1 

 

Allura set her nickname to queenie 2

 

Coran set his nickname to help

 

help: bc u want us to suffer

 

The Gay One set Krolia's nickname to Mother Texas

 

Mother Texas: son why

 

The Gay One; idk, i ask myself that everyday

 

Non-Binary Royalty: LANCE STOP BLASTING HAMILTON IN THE SHOWER I CAN HEAR IT FROM MY LION

 

The Bi Theater Guy: NEVER IT IS THE BEST MUSICAL

 

bestboi: u have a hamilton addiction, lance

 

The Gay One: christ almighty what did i sign myself up for

 

The Bi Theater Guy: a mess, really

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gay One: I miss earth. i miss the emo quartet

 

The Bi Theater Guy: whom the fuck

 

move, im gay: im not even gonna bother

 

The Gay One: y'know, p!atd, top, fob and mcr

 

The Gay One: u used to listen to panic religiously

 

The Bi Theater Guy: oh yea lol

 

Non-Binary Royalty: omg i remeber that lmao

 

The Bi Theater Guy: tbh Brendon made me question my sexuality

 

queenie 2: christ

 

bestboi: ik, he used to always vent to me abt it

 

bestboi: and then he realised lmao

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

queenie 1: wait

 

bestboi: what 

 

queenie 1: i need to ask you all something

 

move, im gay: ask away!

 

queenie 1: do you have a thing on earth where you feel as if you were a girl trapped in a boys body?

 

Non-Binary Royalty: yes! It's called transgender and people who feel like that will often transition to the gender they feel that they are from their birth gender

 

The Bi Theater Guy: and transgender can also be used as an umberella term for someone who falls outside the gender binary, like Pidge!

 

bestboi: Non binary can also be used as an umberella term for people who are genderfluid, genderqueer, gender neuteral ect, mainly for those who fall outside the gende binary of male and female

 

move, im gay: at the end of the day, we still love you Romelle; no matter what!

 

queenie 1: thank you so much guys! i feel so much more educated now!

 

help: me too!

 

queenie 2: rt

 

The Gay One: allURA NO

 

The Gay One: WHO TOUGHT U TO SAY THAT

 

itbedatboi: heh

 

The Gay One: why

 

bestboi: hold up

 

bestboi: is anyone in this chat straight?????

 

move, im gay: lol keef and i r gay af

 

move, im gay: im going to take a phat nap cya later hoes

 

Non-Binary Royalty: christ u needed one for years shrio

 

Non-Binary Royalty: a non binary space ace over here 

 

The Bi Theater Guy: im bi, bi, bi

 

queenie 1: trans and pan

 

queenie 2: also gay af

 

The Gay One: mother wbu

 

Mother Texas: fuck you i was sleeping

 

Mother Texas: but im bisexual also

 

bestboi: Coran and i are pan

 

itbedatboi: im a pan-romantic space ace lol

 

help: wow

 

bestboi changed the group name to A Pride Of Lions

 

bestboi: there we go

 

Non-Binary Royalty: wow

 

Non-Binary Royalty: we gays really do travel in packs


	2. REEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol klance is already a thing

Nonn-Binary Royalty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

itbedatboi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

The Bi Theater Guy: well fuck me gently with a chainsaw why r u both screaming

 

itbedatboi: I GOT A GF BIATCH

 

itbedatboi: AND THEY'RE ACE

 

itbedatboi changed his name to livin' ma best life

 

livin' ma best life: B)

 

The Gay One: Christ

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bi Theater Guy: hey babe?

 

The Gay One: yea?

 

The Bi Theater Guy: I love you 

 

The Gay One: ily2 sharpshooter 

 

queenie 2: wow

 

queenie 2: i really am i useless lesbian

 

The Gay One: don't worry, i'm a disaster gay

 

The Gay One: I said "neat" when Lance said he liked me

move' im gay: it's not as bad when i thanked Adam afTER HE KISSED ME 

 

bestboi: christ

 

Non-Binary Royalty: and there you have it ladies and gents

 

Non-Binary Royalty: Takashi Shirogane is the og disaster gay

 

move, im gay: thats true

 

The Bi Theater Guy: 1780 A WINTER'S BALL AND THE 

 

The Gay One: NOPE SHUT IT DOWN

 

bestboi: U HAVE AN ADDICTION LANCE NO

 

The Gay One: WEE WOO WEE WOO

 

The Bi Theater Guy: NE WAYS >:(

 

The Bi Theater Guy: I had a friend at the garrison who was a mess

 

The Bi Theater Guy: They had a crush on this girl for six months before actually asking her out

 

bestboi: omg was that Eli?? she rlly was a disaster lol

 

The Bi Theater Guy: *They/them and yes it was Eli

 

The Bi Theater Guy: i heard them singing Michael in The Bathroom in the lunch hall and then realised they went to the same drama group that i did lol

 

The Bi Theater Guy: i hope they're ok

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Non-Binary Royalty: THAT'S THE MILKY WAY HOES

 

Non-Binary Royalty: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

The Bi Theater Guy: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

bestboi: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

The Gay One: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

Mother Texas: why r y'all screaming at 4 fucking am

 

move, im gay: all of you, sleep with one eye open

 

move im gay: except you, hunk :)

 

bestboi: (:

 

Non-Binary Royalty: in answer to ur q, crayola, WE ALMOST HOME

 

Mother Texas: sleep with both eyes open

 

Non-Binary Royalty: oh bother  
*translation: "ah shit"

 

The Bi Theater Guy: how long 'till we get back to earth

 

Non-Binary Royalty: about a day and a half 

 

The Bi Theater Guy: YEET

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bi Theater Guy: what's everyone's fave vine

 

bestboi: STAPH i could've dropped my croissant

 

Non-Binary Royalty: road work ahead? uh yea, i sure hope it does

 

The Gay One: *jumps off counter* iM gAy

 

bestboi: how predictable

 

move, im gay: ...

 

The Gay One: hoe dont do it

 

move, im gay: aDaM

 

The Gay One: omg

 

help: Paladins, it's late!

 

The Gay One: christ already?

 

bestboi: oof gn pals! <3

 

Non-Binary Royalty: <3

 

The Bi Theater Guy: <3

 

The Gay One: <3

 

move, im gay: <3

 

queenie 1: <3

 

queenie 2: <3

 

help: <3

 

livin' ma best life: <3

 

Mother Texas: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the friend at the garrison lance was talking about is actually me ;)  
> yes, i was that much of a mess that it took me 6 months to ask out my gf  
> also, i hc that lance loves all things broadway   
> (his dream role is either Rich or Jeremy in Be More Chill)  
> (mine is Angelica from Hamilton or Veronica from Heathers)


	3. A/N

hey guys! sorry for no update for a while, i went back to school and into yr 10 :(((

 

BUT!!!! i am posting a Yuri!!! On Ice fic on Saturday between 1pm and 3pm GMT!   
GET HYPEEEEE

 

k bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @elwritessometimes   
> and on insta @demonboy.cos


End file.
